flashforwardfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gimme Some Truth
Gimme Some Truth es el quinto episodio de la Primera Temporada de FlashForward. Fue emitido el 22 de Octubre de 2009 por la ABC. Descripción Oficial Mark Benford es cuestionado sobre su flashforward en una audiencia en el Senado, que determinará si se seguirá financiando su investigación. Janis se pregunta como su visión afectará su relación de pareja y Olivia Benford recibe un mensaje anónimo relacionado con el flashforward de Mark. Sucesos Ataque en el garaje thumb|left|Los asaltantes atacan A las 1:30 am del 31 de octubre de 2009, en un garaje, Mark Benford le explica a Stan Wedeck que lo que recuerda de su vision, lo recuerda con claridad; Wedeck le dice que se calle. Mark, Stan, Demetri Noh y el agente Vreede entran en un coche y mark llama a alguien y le dice que la financiación de Mosaico sigue en pie. Un coche negro choca contra su coche a gran velocidad. El coche retrocede y sus ocupantes se bajan. Uno de ellos lleva un lanzamisiles y dispara contra el coche. El coche explota, sin dejar signos de vida. Poligrafos y la Audiencia del Senado thumb|left|El Capitolio tras el apagón Treinta y nueve horas antes de esto, las circunstancias que llevaron a la escena de apertura se revelan. Mark Benford, Demetri Noh y el agente Vreede son sometidos a la prueba del polígrafo por un examinador del FBI. A las 10:00 am del 28 de octubre, en Washington DC comienza la audiencia sobre el apagón en el Comité de Investigación del Senado, presidida por la senadora Joyce Clemente. La Directora General de Sanidad Anita Ralston testifica que el suministro de productos farmacéuticos psicotrópicos en el suministro mundial de agua como una causa potencial de la pérdida de la consciencia ha sido descartado por diversos organismos. El presidente de la SETI (Search for ExtraTerrestrial Intelligence, o Búsqueda de Inteligencia Extraterrestre) Warren Moore testifica que una inteligengia extraterrestre pudo causar el apagón. Director Keller de la CIA (Central Intelligence Agency, o Agencia Central de Inteligencia) culpa a China porque el evento causo relativamente pocas bajas para su cuantiosa población. Entonces Clemente señala que cuando ocurrió, allí eran la 2:00 am, y Keller responde que fué en realidad un suceso premeditado para colapsar al Gobierno de Estados Unidos. Clemente auncia un pequeño receso, tras el cual Stanford Wedeck testificará acerca de los avences de la Oficina del FBI de Los Ángeles. La Senadora Clemente se acerca a Stan mientras éste habla con su mujer. Tienen una disputa en la que Clemente revela que tiene trapos sucios sobre Wedeck, destacando lo que le hizo a una chica sin identificar seis años atrás, y diciendo que si pudiera provarlo se convertiría en la nueva Presidenta de EE.UU. Stan replica que ella nunca granaría una reelección. Entonces Clemente revela que en su visión se vió a si misma como Presidenta. Cuando vuelven a la Audiencia, Stan testifica que Mosaico está reuniendo las visiones de la gente de todo el mundo, permitiendo al FBI construir una imagen de cómo será el mundo el 29 de abril de 2010. Cuando Clamente lo reprende por haber procedido sin autorización, Wedeck revela que Mark Benford tuvo una visión de si mismo investigando la causa del apagón y que el FBI seguira al mando dentro de seis meses. La Senadora Clemente llama a testificar a Mark. Stan intenta que no declare, señalando que es Director Adjunto. Clemente lepide que ponga los pies en la tierra y, a pesar de que Wedeck comenta que Mark ya fué sometido a la prueba del polígrafo, deciden que oirán el testimonio de Mark. Stan le dice a Mark que diga solamente la verdad. A la mañana siguiente, Mark informa que el FBI ha descubierto que al menos dos personas estuvieron despiertas durante el apagón y causa alguna consternación cuando dice que durante el apagón también hubo una muerte masiva de cuervos, al igual que ocurrió en Somalia en 1991. Clemente reta a Mark recordandole que inició la investigación sin el permiso de la Sede del FBI. Mark responde que lo vió apropiado porque en su visión dirigía la ivestigación y que vió que un grupo de hombres armados y enmascarados trataban de matarle. Clemente no se cree que unos hombres así pudieran entrar en las oficinas del FBI. En respuesta a la pregunta de porqué estaba solo esn las oficinas durante su visión, Mark solo puede responder que estaba trabajando hasta tarde. Además es incapaz de explicar al Comité porqué solo recuerda aproximadamente treinta segundos de su visión cuando el resyo del mundo puede recordar perfectamente dos minutos y diecisiete segundos. Wedeck sale de las sala cuando Clemente comenta las tecnicas de investigación cercanas al vudú y pregunta si alguien tiene alguna pregunta sobre la repatriación de un nazi. Imágenes de Somalia thumb|left|El FBI encuetra las cinco torres de GanwarEn la oficina del FBI en Los Ángeles, Al Gough le da a Janis Hawk un lápiz USB que contiene ochenta años de imágenes satelitales del sur de Somalia, diciendole que son de la CIA, pero no cómo las ha conseguido. Janis se lo da a Marcie Turoff para que las suba al ordenador. Mas tarde, despues de examinar las imágenes, Janis ve una carretera asfaltada. Ella, Marcie y Al examinan más detalladamente la imagen y descubren cinco torres en medio de la nada. Janis le envia estas imágenes a Mark. Cuando él y Demetri ven la fecha, ella les dice que fueron construidas en aproximadamente cinco meses. Concluyen que el Departamento de Estado de EE.UU. provablemente sabe de su existencia y ha mantenido al FBI desinformado. Trato con el Presidente Stan Wedeck le echa un uno-conta-uno con el Presidente de EE.UU., Segovia]. Hacen un descanso y hablan de su amistad. Stan suguiere que la Auudiencia del Comité de Inteligencia del Senado es lo peor que les podría haber ocurrido. Expresa su preocupación por perder la financiación de Mosaico. Segovia le dice que no se preocupe, pero que tenga cuidado porque la Senadora Joyce Clemente presidirá la Audiencia. Más tarde, tras la conferencia presidencial, Segovia le ofrece a Stan el puesto de Director de Seguridad Nacional, lo que incluye ser miembro del Gabinete. Stan se da cuenta de que Clemente podría thumb|La otra mujer del Presidentebloquear su nombramiento. Segovia le asegura que no habrá ningún problema con Clemente. Se produce la conversación con Clemente, tras la que Stan se sienta en la Audiencia y cuando oye a Clemente cuestionar el testimonio de Mark comenta "Cómo se atreve", y abandona la sala. Stan llama a Janis y le dice que haga algo inmediatamente. Más tarde, ese mismo día, Stan visita a Renee Garrigos, una mujer afroamericana que tiene un hijo; Stan parece estar en buenos términos con ambos. Esa tarde Stan se reune con Segovia. Segovia le pregunta si ha considerado su oferta de trabajo. En respuesta, Stan le muestra una fotografía a Segovia, con Reene sentada en el regazo de Segovia, y le dice que no ha venido a hablar de trabajo, sino de la financiación de Mosaico. Le dice a su ex-jefe que ha podido encontrar a Reene a traves de la base de datos de Mosaico. Segovia le adviete de que solo podrá jugar esa carta una vez y Stan responde que ese es el momento. Stan responde que es todo lo que tiene y sale de la habitación. Segovia marca un número de teléfono y le dice a alguien que tiene un problema que queire que resuelva. En casa con Olivia thumb|left|El mensajeDe vuelta a Los Ángeles, Aaron Stark esta haciendo unas reparaciones en la casa de los Benfordmientras habla por teléfono con Mark. Hablan sobre la presion que Mark esta soportando y Aaron le recomienda que asinta a una reunion de Alcoholicos Anónimos en Washington, DC. Olivia oye el final de la conversación y, después de que Aaron le pregute que clave quiere para la alrma de la casa, Hablan de que los problemas de Mark con el alcohol podrian aumentar al estar fuera de casa y bajo la presión del trabajo. Esa terde, Olivia introduce el código de la alarma y al resultar incorrecto llama a Aaron, pero se ve interrumpida por un mensaje de texto que dice que Mark estaba bebiendo en su visión. Intenta saber quien le ha enviado el mensaje pero le resulta imposible. De vuelta al ataque en el garaje [[Archivo:1x05_Mark_Counterattacks-1-.jpg|thumb|Mark contraataca.Stan Wedeck]], tras su reunión con el Presidente, se reune con sus agentes en un bar, en el que Demetri Noh y el agente Vreede estan borrachos y cantan en el karaoke. Mark Benford le confiesa a estan que estaba bebiendo es su visión y, como resultado, no puede recordar con claridad lo que vió. Los cuatro agentes echan un vistazo al garaje y ven en una televisión un reportaje en el que el Presidente Dave Segovia le ha ofrecido el puesto de vicepresidenta a Joyce Clemente, puesto que quedó bacante al morir el vicepresidente durante el apagón. Mark comenta que no entiende cómofunciona Washington y Stan le responde que allí todo es un intercanbio, que nada se consigue gratis. Los asaltantes atacan, pero esta vez se ve desde la perspectiva de los agentes, que se salvaguardan y matan a dos de los atacantes, mientras que otros dos se escapan en el coche negro. Janis thumb|left|Janis cae malherida.En una clase de Taekwondo, Janis esta peleando con un hombre. Ella le ataca y le golpea contra el suelo. Cuando Janis se levanta, otra chica le toca en el hombro. Al final de la clase, el hombre se le acerca y le propone salir juntos. Janis se disculpa y le dice que tiene otros planes. Los dos se ponen de acuerdo en salir juntos "otro día". Cuando él se va, Janis y la mujer de antes, Maya, comparten un comentario poco alagüeño sobre el hombre. Esa Tarde, Janis y Mayacenan juntas en un restaurante elegante. Discuten sobre el tema de que Janis no diga que es lesbiana al FBI, puesto que no les dejan llevar armas. Maya comenta que en su visión llevaba un anillo de boda, pero se da cuente de que es demasiada información para una primera cita, aunque para Janis supone que eso es signo de que las dos permaneceran juntas. Se genera casualmente una conversación sobre el futuro que Janis finaliza besando a Maya. A la mañana siguiente en el apartamento de Janis, la agente se esta vistiendo, pero Maya permanece en ropa interior y prepara el desayuno. El despertador de Janis suena y ella se queja de que nunca funciona bien. Janis le dice a Maya que permanezca en el piso mientras ella trabaja y le da permiso para cotillear sus cosas. Quedan, despues de que Janis finalice su jornada laboral, en una galeria de arte. Cuando se encuentran en la galería, Maya le regala Janis un despertador. Luego admite que, cotilleando es sus cosas, se ha enterado que en abril estará embarazada. Entonces pregunta si tiene candidatos para embarazarla. Cuando Janis responde que no, Maya sugiere que haberse visto llevando un anillo de boda puede significar que en el futuro estaran juntas. Janis le dice que en su visión estaba embarazada y que eso seguramente significa que no estarán juntas. Más tarde, como les sucedió a sus compañeros en Washington, es atacada por dos hombres asiáticos. Consigue matar a los dos pero recibe un balazo en el abdomen y cae al suelo sangrando en medio de la calle. Trivia General * Las torres que se encuentran en las imágenes de satélite de la Región Ganwar parecen ser cinco puntos perfectamente espaciados según una disposición pentagonal, que a su vez podría también ser visto como una estrella de cinco puntas (similares a los tatuajes de los hombres armados en en el Flashforward de Mark). * Se hace referencia a políticos reales de los EE.UU: Hillary Clinton y Sarah Palin. * Gina Torres hace una breve aparición, de voz únicamente como Felicia Wedeck, hablando con su marido por teléfono. Música * Can You Find Me Love by Harrison & The Majestic Kind * Arabesque No. 1 in E Minor by APM * A Story by Sugarplum Fairies * Wait In Line by The Estateenda against Wedeck * Sister Christian by Night Ranger * Like A Rolling Stone by The Rolling Stones Errores Durante el Episodio * Stan se refiere a la Senadora Clemente como Joyce, pero su placa de identificación en la audiencia pone Jane. * Las audiencias fueron supuestamente sesiónes a puerta cerrada y sin cámaras, sin embargo, el informe de prensa muestra una imagen de ella en la audiencia. Preguntas sin responder General *¿Quién intentó matar a los agentes del mosaico? *¿Quién envió el mensaje de texto a Olivia diciendo que Mark estaba bebiendo en su flashforward? *Si Aaron debía establecer el código de alarma de Benford en 0312 como Olivia había solicitado, ¿por qué cuando mete Olivia el codigo no se desconecta? **¿Cambia Aaron intencionadamente el código? *Generalmente, cuando un oficial de campo del FBI está siendo interrogado por un senador en una investigación, el Director del FBI debe estar allí para respaldarlo. ¿Por qué no estaba en ningún sitio, ni se le mencionó tampoco? Flashes * Teniendo en cuenta que David apareció como presidente en su flashforward, ¿mintió Joyce acerca de verse a sí misma como Presidenta en su flashforward? Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Primera Temporada